Sirius search
by red eye witch
Summary: Sirius has been looking for something or rather someone for hours. Where is it? And will he find it? Warning tis is Slash, meaning guyguy, don't like, don't read!


_Just as everybody else, I don't own the charakters or the mainstory, J.K.Rowling does. _

Sirius was not on a good mod when he approached the portrait-hole to the Gryffindor common room. He was tired, he had been walking for more than two hours and he hadn't even found what he was looking for. Or rather _who_ he had been looking for. Typical that antler-idiot to bring the map home over the holiday´. He thought to himself, growling like a dog and glaring at some first years that quickly got out of his way. He muttered the password under his breath without even looking at the fat lady. She too was apparently not brave enough to face the handsome boy when he was on this mood, for the portrait swung open without a word from its picture, even though it was hardly possible for her to hear the word Sirius had hissed at her. Sirius climbed trough and ignored the fact that every girl in the common room turned her head to get a glance of him. The group of girls that over the whole school was under the name Sirius fan club´ immediately gathered to talk about how magnificent Sirius looked when he was really angry.

Oblivious to this, the handsome boy stomped upstairs to his dormitory. Not to sleep of curse, but he wondered if he could nick one of the pillows from Remus bed and snuggle with it. Or why rather not bury himself in the whole bed of the lovely werewolf? You see, it was only because of the just mentioned werewolf that Sirius had walked around to whatever hiding place he could come up with that Remus would use to get some time to read without having Sirius hanging over his shoulder. It was because of that werewolf that Sirius ignored all the giggling girls under the mistletoes. It was because of that bloody, stupid, holyday-studying, smart, handsome, lovely, delicate, beautiful werewolf Sirius felt so lonely right now; the boy thought to himself, kicking the wall as he walked, ignoring the pain in is toes. He opened the door to the dormitories a bit too violent than was necessary and dropped dead. There, on the bed he was planning on throwing himself on and inhale the sweet sent of Remus from, sat the goal of his searching, cross-legged, reading a book. Typical Moony to hide it the first place you would think of to look, because that is the last place you expect him to be´, Sirius thought, not quite able to stay angry anymore. He momentarily wondered why Remus hadn't told him of for being loud when he opened the door, but then he heard a soft sound of paper being rustled and a knacking sound when Remus broke of another peace of chocolate. He watched as the golden haired boy slowly, as if teasing himself, put the peace of candy in his, to Sirius, perfect mouth. Those perfect lips then curled up in a soft, dazed smile as Remus even more slowly licked the melted chocolate of his fingers. Sirius felt a little jealous at the peace of candy, Remus should smile like that to him, and him alone.

But then a wicked grin covered his face, a grin that to any teacher should scream danger´. He quietly padded across the room and climbed up behind Remus. Slowly he leaned forward until his face were mere inches form the other boys. But then one of Remus' hands came from nowhere, placing the palm right over Sirius´ nose and the long fingers reaching up to his forehead, one cowering Sirius´ right eye. Once another peace of chocolate began its journey towards Remus mouth, the hand covering the other boys face begin to push away, Remus´ eyes never stopped moving down the page of the book. At the same slow pace he used to get the chocolate to his mouth, Remus pushed Sirius longer and longer away, until the dog-animagus fell of the bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Sirius sat up, his hair a bit untidy, glaring at the werewolf, who didn't even glance at him.

Sirius continued with his glaring for a good five seconds before he got bored with it and gave up. He looked around and suddenly noticed that Remus only had one peace of chocolate left. Quickly, before the werewolf-sentences would warn Remus, he snatched it and stood up. Remus hand found the paper that still was lying on his bed and then felt that it was empty. His amber-eyes widened in surprise (Remus always keep a good count on how much chocolate he has left). His eyes then left the book for the first time in the last two hours he had been sitting here. He stared at Sirius hand where the last peace was clearly visible.

"No", he whispered with pleading eyes. Sirius only smiled at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, taking a step back and putting the chocolate between his teethes, grinning open-mouthed.

"Well, what do you think?" now Remus too got a quite wicked grin on his face and that made Sirius a bit worried.

"I'm going to take it back of course." and with that, Remus leaped at Sirius, knocking him over. Sirius was now lying on his back on the floor with Remus on top of him. The werewolf smiled sweetly at him before leaning down, putting his lips right on top of Sirius´. Sirius gasped in surprise and Remus took advantage and pushed his toung into the other boy's mouth. Sirius moaned as Remus began to move around, searching fore his precious chocolate. But as one of Sirius´ arms found its way around his waist and the other hand tangled itself in his hair he actually forgot it. And as Remus´ hands placed themselves on both sides of Sirius face, the dark haired boy thought that the long searching he had gone through wasn't so bad after all. But as Sirius flipped them both over so that he was on top, the both stopped thinking and their minds both gave place for the pure bliss you only feel being close to someone you truly love.

_What do you think? Just a short note or something, please? (If you wonder, yes, Sirius and Remus are together, in my universe at least)._


End file.
